


Should Have Been Called Lucky

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bluepulse, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Speedbuggy, Timkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: A oneshot I wrote because I love Bluepulse and they are all I ever write. However I have a supportive friend who loves TimKon so I added them to this fic for them. Hopefully they aren't too OOC because this is my first time. Idk. I guess this is just content, despite being good or bad, it's something new to read? So hopefully even if it sucks, you will appreciate having something new to read lol.





	Should Have Been Called Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna keen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anna+keen).

“So Tim, has anything new happened in your life?” Cassie asked as the two chatted separately from the rest of the team in the entrance to the living room.

Tim frowned as he thought about whether he should tell her or not.

“Conner and I got a dog?” he phrased more as question still unsure as to whether he would regret telling her or not.

“Really?” Cassie squealed immediately leaning off the wall to stand on her own two feet.

“Yes?”

“Hey everyone!” Cassie yelled turning to face the team who were paying attention to her now at the drop of her booming voice, “Tim and Conner got a dog!”

Sounds of awe erupted from the group and they all ushered Tim over for more information.

Tim sighed. Definitely regretting it. He answered questions about the name of the dog and the breed and even showed some pictures to the team from his off his phone. He was glad it was him suffering through this as Conner would have been less enthusiastic to the point it sucked all the joy out of it. Not that Tim was frothing with glee like Cassie was.

He liked his privacy. But he also knew that there was give and take with information about their private lives. Friends have to share some information. They are all okay with him not sharing his secret identity, but still expect something in return.

So he settled for this. That’s not to say he hasn’t been egged on by most members of the team to reveal his secret identity. Beast Boy once tried to steal his mask as a monkey and learnt a painful lesson about how well trained members of the Bat family are.

However when Bart came to the past he revealed Tim’s identity to Garfield and Nightwing (who already knew it). Apart from that, Conner was the only one who knew his secret identity and who had ever seen him without his mask.

Tim would never forget Conner’s reaction when he took his mask off for the first time. Conner freaked out because it looked so weird. He was too used to the mask. It took some getting used to. Even still from time to time Conner feels weird about a mask-less Tim but doesn’t say anything. But being the detective he is, he knows.

“What’s going on?” Conner asked calmly as he walked into the room to see everyone gathered around Tim.

“Why didn’t you tell us you got a dog?” Cassie whined.

“I didn’t think it was important?” Conner shrugged.

The team knew he was very much like that and didn’t press any further. He felt bad because they were all understanding and didn’t push for any more information after expressing disappointment they hadn’t been clued in.

“You are all welcome to come and visit the dog… if you like…” Conner offered.

The team shared shocked looks. They had never been invited to Tim and Conner’s house before, and they never in a million years thought Conner would be the one to invite them before Tim.

Even Tim looked surprised.

“Really? Count me in!” Cassie exclaimed.

“Sounds crash!” Bart also exclaimed.

As soon as Bart said he wanted to go Jaime piped up, “Count me in too ese!”

No one read in to it too much, but Jaime was only going because Bart was.

“Well Tim can give you the address and you can each drop by whenever it suits you I guess.” Conner said as he left the room with a half smile.

Tim sent their address out to all the members who had asked for it to visit the dog.

“Well Nightwing needs me on a mission so I will see you later.” Tim excused himself.

The group took that as a cue to each stop procrastinating and go about the rest of their days. Some had missions and some had other plans back home.

“Well hermano I need to go back home! Iris wants me to babysit the Toddler Twins tonight.” Bart smiled.

Jaime started walking with Bart as they talked, “Oh. Sounds fun? So did you want to go visit Tim and Conner’s dog together?” Jaime remarked hoping he sneaked his question in their smoothly.

“Sounds crash! I plan on going over at lunch tomorrow.”

“Cool! Meet you there at noon?” Jaime asked.

“Done! Seeya ese!” Bart cooed after giving Jaime a hug before disappearing in a blue flash of light as he disappeared in the zeta tube.

Jaime let out a heavy sigh and was glad Bart wasn’t around to see it. Having feelings for your best friend is troublesome. It was also confusing for Jaime because he thought he was straight. But now he is definitely bisexual. He had developed strong feelings for Bart, stronger than he had ever felt for a girl.

And he was nervous. He didn’t know what to do about them. He was just riding them out. Khaji Da was getting pretty fed up with lack of motivation to take action. Khaji Da had now officially surpassed his mother when it came to nagging. Khaji Da could win a medal for being the world’s best nagger.

“It is evident you want the Impulse. Make him yours and mate with him.” Khaji Da complained.

“I have already confessed to that! His name is Kid Flash now! And people are not objects Khaji! You can’t just make them yours! And dios mio why does everything with you have to be about mating?” Jaime yelled in his mind with frustration.

He took a moment to control his breathing. Return calmness to his body.

“As my host, I advise you to do what is best for your body. Your hormonal levels around the Impuls-” Khaji Da started.

“Shut up!” Jaime snapped.

Jaime had been talking to the scarab as he flew back home to help his mother cook dinner.

After eating dinner that night, Jaime excused himself from the dinner table and went to be early eagerly awaiting the next day.

When Jaime did wake up, he had a long shower and made sure he looked as good as he possibly could for Bart. He put on nice clothes and decided even though they weren’t dog friendly, Bart was worth him getting the clothes dirty because he looked good in them as he wanted Bart to hopefully notice that.

He arrived at Tim and Conner’s house ten minutes early. He was nervous for no reason. He was acting as if this was a date or something which it wasn't.

“Hola Blue!” Bart chirped suddenly when he appeared suddenly next to Jaime.

Jaime gasped because he hadn’t been paying attention.

Jaime chuckled a little. “Hey ese!”

“Ready to meet Buddy?” Bart teetered on the door step.

“Si!” Jaime said as he leaned forward and knocked on the door not taking his eyes off of Bart as he did.

“Oh. Hey Bart. Hey Tim. Come in.” Conner said trying to sound enthusiastic.

“Gracias!” Jaime thanked as he charged through the door first.

Bart zipped in to find the dog already waiting in the corridor as he eagerly awaited to meet the new people at the door.

Buddy barked and got overly excited and jumped up and down on Jaime’s legs for a few moments. Jaime reached down to pat him nonchalantly.

Buddy then ran over to Bart who immediately kneeled down to his level to give him a thorough pat.

Buddy had a clear new favorite person.

“Hello Buddy! Who's a good dog! You are!” Bart cooed as he ruffled Buddy’s curly fur.

“Oh Bart and Jaime. You’re here. Welcome to our house.” Tim smiled. He was still wearing a mask. Bart and Jaime had to keep themselves from laughing. They both thought it was weird for someone to wear a mask inside their own house. Especially when Bart knew his identity.

“Gracias. It’s a nice house.” Jaime complimented.

“Thanks” Tim replied.

“I see Buddy has taken a fancy to Bart.” Tim observed.

“How could you not?” Jaime thought to himself.

“I am pretty crash!” Bart grinned.

“You know they say dogs are excellent judges of character.” Tim mused.

Conner and Jaime gave the statement thought. Jaime more so than Conner.

Jaime agreed with buddy. Bart was a great guy. He was so friendly, warm and down to Earth. Of course the dog liked him. He was perfect. Jaime stared longingly at Bart. Bart looked up to see Jaime already smiling at him and his smile grew before he focused his attention back on Buddy.

“Jaime did you want a tour of the house?” Tim and Conner both asked simultaneously.

“Sure?” Jaime questioned cautiously a little freaked out at how they both asked at the exact same moment.

Bart didn’t pay much attention as he was too busy talking to Buddy.

Once Tim and Conner had gone into the kitchen which was out of Bart’s ear range Tim started, “Jaime, you should ask him.”

“Ask him? What? Ask who what?” Jaime asked pretending he had no idea he knew what Tim meant.

“I can tell from your body language.” Tim said to Jaime but smiling at Conner.

“I could tell from his heartbeat.” Conner confessed smiling back at Tim knowingly.

They had both detected Jaime had feelings for Bart.

It reminded them of how quickly they both were aware of their feelings towards one another very early on in their relationship.

Jaime sighed. He knew both of them were on to him and that it would be futile to lie.

“If it helps, I know what Bart’s answer will be.” Tim asked.

“So do I.” Conner added.

“Khaji Da predicted he was 98.1% likely to say yes but I am so unlucky I am scared I will beat those odds.” Jaime confessed hanging his head a bit in embarrassment.

Tim looked at him with a look of bewilderment.

“98.1%. You think you are going to beat those odds?” Tim asked hiding a scoff.

“One day I was skating home, an ordinary human being. A Kord Industries building exploded and now I have an alien scarab attached to my back. I don’t trust statistics.” Jaime sterned.

“Okay I can see where you are coming from. But you have me, Khaji Da and Conner who are all certain he will say yes.” Tim explained.

“I guess.” Jaime mused. He did feel way more confident knowing Tim and Conner both agreed with Khaji Da.

“Ok. I’m going to do it today.” Jaime puffed out his chest and walked back into the other room.

Bart was patting Buddy still.

“Bart do you want to come to my place after this and chill-hang?” Jaime asked nervously with a hand scratching the back of his neck in the fear that Bart may have had other plans.

“Sounds crash.” Bart smiled.

“Cool!” Jaime exclaimed too excitedly.

“Sorry Bart, Tim and I have to leave so you and Jaime will have to leave but you can come by another time.” Conner said trying to not come off as rude but failing.

Jaime knew he was only trying to help him by getting Bart back to his house sooner. He hadn’t even been in the room when Jaime asked so he was clearly using his super hearing.

Luckily Bart didn’t look offended.

“Sure. Thanks for letting me visit! Buddy is so crash! I can’t wait to visit again!” Bart beamed.

“I’m sure Buddy will look forward to seeing you again too.” Tim smiled.

They exchanged hurried goodbyes and Jaime and Bart made their way to Jaime’s house.

Once up in Jaime’s bedroom, Jaime readied himself.

“Umm Bart…” Jaime nervously asked.

“Yeh?” Bart asked looking at him in a way that made his heart want to explode.

“Do you want to... be my boyfriend?” Jaime said almost in slow motion.

“Seriously?” Bart asked with a giant smile on his face.

Jaime could tell by the smile he was clearly happy about it and was able to relax before confirming, “Yeh.”

“I’d love that!” Bart said throwing his arms out in a vice manner surprising even Jaime before dragging him into a tight hug.

“I’ve been hoping you would ask! I was too scared you’d say no! I never thought you’d ask me! This is so crash!” Bart said this being the beginning of a ramble in super speed as he tried to fill in the awkward moment in which he wasn’t sure if he should kiss Jaime or not.

His cheeks were dusted in a soft red and he was grinning stupidly wide and rambling on and Jaime thought it was the cutest thing ever.

Jaime wondered how long he could keep talking for but he didn’t give him the opportunity. He shut him up by kissing him and it only took a fraction of a second for him to kiss back when he realized Jaime had made the first move.

When Jaime pulled away Bart was speechless.

He was still grinning so wide it looked like it could hurt.

Jaime was actually shocked to see Bart quiet for once, this kissing to shut Bart up trick could come in handy from now on he thought to himself before the thought was interrupted by Bart kissing him again.

Jaime laughed at the unexpected pounce.

When they separated again Bart hugged him, “This is the best day of my life!” he exclaimed.

Jaime smiled warmly and concurred, “Mine too.”


End file.
